Baby Lamb
Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is an upcoming film based on the series Baby Lamb & Friends. It sets to premiere on YouTube on November 9, 2019. Synopsis The Dark Slayer may look threatening, but in actuality he is a very lousy villain. So, he sets out to prove to everyone in Capitol City that he is a real villain by plotting to destroy the town and rule its people with an iron fist. Baby Lamb and all of his friends don't believe him until The Dark Slayer proves them wrong and turns the people against them. The rest of the gang seek vengeance, but Baby Lamb realizes something serious about The Dark Slayer. Plot Production Around the summer of 2016, Simon A. had an idea of making a film adaptation of "Baby Lamb & Friends", even though it was very early in the series itself. He made a short announcement of the movie around the end of June of 2016 and recorded nearly a half-hour of footage of it, but eventually due to time constraints and a lack of space to record more footage, the concept overall was scrapped. Fast forward 2 years later in 2018, Simon A. worked on a poster for Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie featuring silhouettes of the 6 main characters with a tagline saying "Coming 2018". However, it was never publicly revealed and nothing else was made for the movie. Later, on May 4, 2019, Simon made an announcement both on Twitter and YouTube that Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is in development, while also posting a brand-new poster he drew that parodies Avengers: Endgame. It took him a while to come up with the plot, but after the release of the Season 4 episode "A Tale of Two Cows", he announced it would be the last episode made before production on the film officially starts. The reason he didn't start production after he announced the movie's development was because he wanted to wait until after he finishes school to work on it. The film will be mainly live-action, contrary to many who believed the film is gonna be completely animated. However there will be several animated sequences, even for the opening and closing of the film, all animated by Simon A. It will also be a collaborative project, meaning other people (IRL and online friends) will take on main and/or guest roles other than Simon A., who previously did all the voices for the characters in the entire series. In addition, this film will debut Cami J. Green and Marisa the Gem Fox as the voices of Belle Butterfly and Alphabet Pal, respectively. They will also be replacing Simon A, who originally performed the aforementioned characters. Derrick McCormick, of UNODASH fame, will also guest-star in this movie. Towards the end of July, the cast of Weeknight Update (consisting of Kung-E Muller, MichaelsiCast, Amanual Gafi, and Neb519) were in talks to guest-star in the movie, and they all happily obliged. Additionally, Gafi will also be playing the role as Jonathan, The Dark Slayer's young and mistreated assistant. Afterwards, other voices such as Rebecca K. Lunetta, Josh Politt, Jonathan Asiamah, and Luca Dollar are casted as Officer Patricia, Osiris, Professor Flaten, and Gerald Frankson, respectively. Jaylynn Russell (known for her voice work on Derrick McCormick's "The Ricans") and Nick Ulto (founder and CEO of FrenzyMedia) will also be guest-starring in the movie. On September 14th, 2019, Simon A. announced on his channel (via the community post) that he's gonna release the first official trailer for the movie the next day after, which he did thus building up hype for the film. It generated over 500 views and lots of positive feedback from fans of his channel. As of September 27, 2019, Simon A. announced that the filming for the movie has officially been completed. As of October 19, 2019, Simon A. has completed editing all the main parts for the movie (including the credits sequence). However, the release date is still going to be in November. Characters Main Characters * Baby Lamb (voiced by Simon A) * Cow McMoo (voiced by Simon A.) * Ricky Bowers (voiced by Simon A.) * Donny Dolphin (voiced by Simon A.) * Belle Butterfly (voiced by Cami J. Green) * Alphabet Pal (voiced by Marisa the Gem Fox) Secondary Characters * Uncle Lamb (voiced by Simon A.) * Derrick McCormick (played by himself) * Jonathan (voiced by Amanual Gafi) * Roger Rex (voiced by Simon A.) * Elliot the Evil Store Clerk (voiced by Kung-E Muller) * Nick (voiced by Frumper Dink) * Bill Quackers (voiced by Simon A.) * Mejax Webster (voiced by Simon A.) * Michael (played by MichaelsiCast) * Leroy (as himself) * Marina Hall (as herself) * Dave Passions (voiced by Amanual Gafi) * Greg Stevenson (played by Neb519) Villains * The Dark Slayer (voiced by Simon A.) * Professor Flaten (voiced by Jonathan Asiamah) * Osiris (voiced by Josh Pollitt) * Gerald Frankson (voiced by Luca Dollar) * The Dominator (voiced by Simon A.) Minor Characters * Officer Mark * Officer Patricia (voiced by Rebecca K. Lunetta) * Officer Derek * Officer Marvin (voiced by Isaiah Wong) * Officer Aaron * Old Inspector (voiced by Nick Ulto) * Hal * Bomb * Terence * The Count Von Count (voiced by Little Blue) * Realistic Ricky (voiced by Brendan Barney) * Realistic Belle * Realistic Baby Lamb * Realistic Cow * Realistic Donny * Realistic Alphabet Pal * The Cutiepuff Girls * Rover the Hound * Minecraft Steve * Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Ken Friedel) * Ninjago Alarm Clock * Criminals * Exquisite Orange (cameo) * Neighborhood Trolley * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Piglet * Bernard the Bear * Bugs Bunny * Vincent * Marshall * Lenny the Leprechaun * Red Bird * Jamie the Fuzz * Gus * The Dragon Trivia * Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is shown in Cinemascope (2.35:1), rather than widescreen (16:9). * This is the longest Baby Lamb & Friends production ever, not only because it's nearly 2 hours long (dethroning Another Egg-stravagant Easter which stood at a mere 22 minutes) but also because it took 5 months to complete. * This will be one of the first times in the series that Simon A. doesn't do all of the voices. * This will be the first time in the series that animation is used. * The film is recorded in the same style as the show itself, only the cartoon "paper puppets" of some of the characters are added with shading. Not only that, but also it will include both music composed by Simon A. and non-copyrighted cinematic music. * Despite the movie being released in November, it takes place during summertime (as the movie was originally going to be released during the summer of 2019). * The release date was originally going to be November 3, but Simon decided to change it due to most movies getting a wide reception on Saturdays so he extended it to November 9. Trailers Sneak Peek A sneak peek was posted on June 29, 2019, where Baby Lamb and Cow have a wholesome conversation after Baby Lamb left after a party and was feeling scared. A lot of people expected the movie to be animated, but Simon A. promised them there will be animated segments in there. Trailer 1 The first official trailer was released on September 15, 2019. Being only 1 minute and 15 seconds long, it features many clips (both animated and live-action) that are gonna be featured in the movie and promoted a release date of November 2019. No audio is heard from the clips, but a cover of the song "Change" from Steven Universe: The Movie (sung by Simon A. in his Baby Lamb voice) plays throughout the trailer. The description itself explains why it took so long for Simon A. to show more footage of the movie since the sneak peek he posted back in June, and he plans for this movie to be "The best thing I have ever done on this channel". Trailer 2 The second official trailer was released on October 26, 2019. With a runtime of 1 minute and 29 seconds, it's slightly longer in comparison to the first trailer. But newer clips were featured, once more showing both animated and live-action portions of the movie. In addition, there is actual dialogue this time from the characters and the song "21 Guns" by Green Day (higher-pitched) plays in the background. In addition, the MPAA rating screen is shown at the beginning as well as a vignette version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo. Simon A. stated in the description that production on Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie has finally completed. Trailer 3 The third and final trailer for the film was released on November 4, 2019, being only 4 seconds shorter than the previous trailer. It has slightly less dialogue than the previous trailer, but includes several lines spoken by Baby Lamb, Uncle Lamb, and The Dark Slayer. The song playing in this trailer is "If That's Not Love" by The Naked Brothers Band. It also features a new title sequence of the film's logo and reveals the film's release date of Saturday, November 9, 2019. Gallery IMG 0136.JPG|Original 2016 movie logo, before the concept was scrapped IMG_0770.PNG|Original 2018 Title of Movie IMG_0769.PNG|Original Poster, drawn 2018 Alternate (28).png|Movie Logo Prototype Screen Shot 2019-05-04 at 12.37.34 PM.png|Official Movie Poster IMG_3755.PNG|Teaser Poster (made by Brandon Panek) EACB0A6VAAAvwsm.jpeg|Fanmade Movie Poster, drawn by Nicanoodle02 Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 3.02.48 PM.png|Second Official Movie Poster (with Cast information and release date) 8909f044-d898-419a-ac63-0e957652b13e (2).png|Fanmade Movie Poster, drawn by CartoonFan18 baby_lamb_and_friends_the_movie_poster_by_mcdnalds2016_ddjbpzw-fullview.jpg|Fanmade Movie Poster, made by Dre Higbee 8909f044-d898-419a-ac63-0e957652b13e (1).png|Third Official Movie Poster (with confirmed day of release) Category:Baby Lamb & Friends